Opal City
| continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Maryland | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Ambassador Hotel; Fortunes & Forbidden Tales; Knight Observatory Knights Past; Zeke's Barber Shop | 1st = }} Opal City is a fictional city featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It was the primary setting of the ''Starman'', Volume 2 ongoing comic book series, which ran for eighty issues from 1994 to 2001. It first appeared in ''Starman'' #0 in October, 1994. Overview Opal City is a large metropolitan city located in the U.S. state of Maryland. It was founded in 1864 by Burnley Ellsworth after he amassed a fortune from his mining operation in Australia. With this in mind he named the the city after the little gem stone that had brought him such prosperity. By 1882 at least three streets of Opal City had become a bustling built up area that some at the time compared to the streets of Paris. This was in part due to a French family, the Benoits, who had also made it rich in mining and had been invited by Burnley Elliworth himself. In the modern era, Opal City became best known as the base of operations for the costumed hero known as Starman. Ted Knight was the original Starman back in the 1940s. His son, David Knight, inherited the mantle, but was killed on his first night on patrol. The role then went to David's younger brother, Jack Knight, who became Opal's guardian for several years. When Jack Knight retired from adventuring, he entrusted Opal City's guardianship to the former criminal known as The Shade. Points of interest ; Ambassador Hotel: One branch of the Ambassador Hotel was located in Opal City. Following the death of his wife, Sue Dibny, husband Ralph Dibny left their home and began staying at the Ambassador Hotel for a time. 52 1 Residents * Billy O'Dare * Bobo Bennetti * Clarence O'Dare * Doctor Doog * Doris Lee * Hamilton Drew * Hope O'Dare * Kyle Theo Knight * Mason O'Dare * Matt O'Dare * Mist, The * Mist II, Nash * Morris * Scalphunter, Brian Savage * Shade, Richard Swift * Starman, Theodore Knight * Starman, David Knight * Starman, Jack Knight * Woodley Allen * Zeke Notes * Opal City came about as a result of the "Zero Hour" event. In the original Golden Age continuity, the first Starman operated out of Gotham City. Adventure Comics 61 Stories set within Earth-Two continuity placed his base of operations as New York City. * The O'Dare family are a family of police officers, whose lineage and tradition in law-enforcement dates back to the founding of Opal City. * For a time, Ralph Dibny and Sue Dibny lived in Opal City. This was towards the end of Jack Knight's career as Starman. * Opal City has its own professional hockey team known as the Opal City Corsairs. * In New 52 continuity, the WildStorm Productions character, the Midnighter operated out of Opal City. * Reference to Opal City has been made in the DC Television Universe, specifically, Arrow. It has also been referenced on the spin-off series The Flash. See also External Links * * * Opal City at the Arrowverse Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Maryland